R’karrian Ascendancy
The R’karrian Ascendancy is an interstellar empire spanning across 59 light years of space originating from R’karria in the R’karr system, formally known as HD 40307. Birthplace of the R’karrian race, the Ascendancy grew through both the peaceful integration of non hostile species and conquest of species perceived as threats. A prominent member of Galactic Society and a major ally turned enemy of the Orion Republic, one of the most notable events by the Ascendancy is the destruction of Earth and near extinction of humans. Evolving on the icy wasteland of R’karria, the Ascendancy was founded in 2976 BEM when the planet was finally unified through a series of global wars, under the control of the Torri state. An empire was formed to make sure the mistakes of their past would never be repeated. History After a cataclysmic war that nearly wiped out the species, the last great state of Torri swept across the planet, annexing many smaller crumbled countries and unifying the planet in the first time in their history. Many massive underground caverns opened up due to nuclear and antimatter detonations, releasing toxic levels of carbon dioxide and methane into the atmosphere, killing 43% of all plant and animals and killing a large portion of the survivors. In an unforeseen consequence, the planet began to warm up, melting many of the ice. Despite the preparation done by the Torri, many of the inhabitants of R’karria drowned to death or died of heat exhaustion. Using research on genetic engineering recovered from abandoned underwater research bases form the global wars, each member of the species was required to undergo genetic engineering to help adapt to the environment. Most of the existing wildlife that had not been killed were replaced by genetically modified counterparts, designed to live within the new environment that was R’karria. Following this mass augmentation, the Torri state reformed into the R’karrian Ascendancy, its vow to never repeat the mistakes of democracies of the past. Only 32 years after the establishment of the R’karrian empire, faster than light travel was discovered using a crude system of seemingly natural wormholes common in the R’karr system. This set of wormholes would be the centre of interstellar travel in the R’karrian Ascendancy until the Bok’nor incident where an attempt to create new artificial wormholes collapsed the entire system, temporarily collapsing the R’karrian Ascendancy. Working tirelessly for years, another form of faster than light travel was discovered. Massive inertia-less corridors using difronium to connect colonies and other worlds. These massive gates would soon be known as Tek’lah or Dyson Gates in Galactic Standard. Finally, the R’karrian Ascendancy was united with a viable form of FTL travel. First contact with an alien race happened in 2809 BEM, where a R’karrian patrol craft encountered an alien species called the Terrelians Heirachy losing a war against another species called Zy’kech Confederate. The Terrelian Heirachy almost immediately joined the Ascendancy and the combined fleet of Terrelian and R’karrian warships easily crushed the Zy’kech navy. The Zy’kech was then conquered by the R’karrians, becoming the second alien species to be a part of the Ascendancy. Unlike other empires of the time, both the Terrelians and Zy’kech were treated equally to the common R’karrian, with the Zy’kech being forgiven for siding against them in battle. The first contact between the growing R’karrian Ascendancy and the Orion Republic occured in 2798 BEM, where an Aliroli security ship approached a Dyson Gate in the Epsilon Numani system, watching a massive R’karrian war fleet as it entered the system. First contact negotiations soon followed and the R’karrians were approached by the Orion Union, which the Aliroli was a part of. Soon, there were negotiations for the R’karraign Ascendancy to join the Republic. The R’karrian Ascendancy stayed as a powerful member of the Orion Union, acquiring many advanced technology like Alcubierre drives and powerful s